Out on a Limb
Internet Season: 2 Episode: 43 Production Number: 216 Writers: Kenn Navarro Warren Graff Rhode Montijo Ken Pontac Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: Internet Season 2 Previous Episode: Water Way to Go Next Episode: Keepin' It Reel "Out on a Limb" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Lumpy HTF's Episode Description Next to "Eye Candy," this episode really has the cringe factor going for it! Yes, we were inspired by a true story, but it was perfect for Happy Tree Friends. Check out another one of Lumpy's adventures! Plot In the middle of the forest, Lumpy the woodsman has finished chopping the base of a very large tree. With only a thin line of wood supporting the entire weight and balance of the tree, the tree begins to topple over. Unfortunately, it falls towards Lumpy and he trips while running away. He turns onto his back and as the shadow of the tree draws closer, he closes his eyes in anticipation of death. Nothing happens, however, and Lumpy slowly opens his eyes. We see that the only thing keeping the tree from crushing Lumpy is a branch that props the tree up at an angle. Sadly, the branch has landed squarely on one of Lumpy's legs, trapping him. Lumpy tries pulling his leg out from beneath the tree and pushing the tree off of him, but his efforts are fruitless. Lumpy picks up his axe and attempts to cut the branch, but the head of the axe flies off when Lumpy swings the axe outward. Lumpy stares at the handle of the axe and then curses to himself as he checks the contents of his pockets. He finds a button, a spoon, and a paperclip. Realizing what he must do to survive, Lumpy bites down on the handle of his axe, and starts stabbing his leg with the spoon. This causes a cut to form on his leg, and Lumpy cries out in pain. Nevertheless, he continues his efforts long into the night, the spoon getting more and more bloody as time goes on. With tears running down his cheeks and the axe handle between his teeth bitten in half, Lumpy has to break the bone of his leg. When the spoon doesn't work, Lumpy picks up a rock and hammers the spoon, lodging it into his leg bone. He twists the spoon and the bone finally breaks. Though in tremendous pain, Lumpy falls back and laughs as his ordeal is over. The spoon is now bent and useless, but Lumpy doesn't care. He sits up and looks at his leg when suddenly he looks dumbstruck. It turns out he hacked off the wrong leg and he's still trapped under the tree. Lumpy screams and sighs before unbending the paper clip. Biting down on his severed leg, Lumpy begins all over again, screaming through clenched teeth. Moral "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Deaths *This episode is one of only three (or four) that has no deaths. The other three are A Sucker for Love, Pt. One, Nuttin' But the Tooth and House Warming (though this one is debatable). Goofs *Throughout most of the episode Lumpy's right antler points up and his left antler points down. This is swapped briefly after Lumpy tries using a rock to break his leg bone.